


The Body Issue

by Opalsong, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Competative Nude Photos, Competition, Crack, Future Fic, Gen, Getting Naked is the Real Gold Medal, Longsuffering Makoto, Makoto's Classmates think he is a player, Modeling, Multiple Voices, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Oral Not!Fic, Otabek adds photography to his list of hobbies, Photographer Haru, Photography, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Relationship Negotiation, Sports Illustrated: The Body Issue, Wooing, Wooing Through Nude Modeling, he is just caught in the middle of this mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Someone tells Rin that only Gold medalists get to pose nude in the Sports Illustrated: Body Issue.  He tells Haru.  Haru asks Makoto for magazines/other media with nude photos with no context. Makoto gave him the obvious type of nude photos (porn).  Thus was born Rin and Haru's competition to take the best sexy photos in preparation for winning gold.  Makoto regrets everything.Yuuri is drunkenly dragged into one of Haru's photography projects.  He mistakenly mentions that gold means nude photos to Yuri.  Yuri enlists Otebak as photographer.  Sexual Tension Rises.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	The Body Issue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/gifts).



> This is an AUDIO ONLY WORK. There is no text.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the chapter links for streaming.

### Download

[The Body Issue: Free!](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Free/The%20Body%20Issue%20-%20Free!.mp3) | 28:32 | 19.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[The Body Issue: Yuri!! on Ice](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Free/The%20Body%20Issue%20-%20Yuri!!%20on%20Ice.mp3) | 31:14 | 21.7 MB  
  
### Music

_The Fame_ by Lady Gaga

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
